


Wade's Here

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [1]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Okay, so me and Iza just wanted to write something that was 100% pure comedy. This has no real plot, but we're hoping it can make you laugh!





	Wade's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so me and Iza just wanted to write something that was 100% pure comedy. This has no real plot, but we're hoping it can make you laugh!

Wade was humming to himself as he was on his stomach, coloring. He ignored anything going on around him, which meant he didn’t hear Dean walk in. “What the hell?” Dean snapped. “Why the hell are you lying on our table?” He glared at the red suited man. “We eat there!” He pointed out.

Tony wasn’t too far behind him. “Don’t bother.” He muttered. 

“Don’t I look super sexy like this?” Wade smirked, although neither man could tell.

Dean huffed. “Last time I’m ever eating there.” He growled. 

“Food isn’t the only thing edible on this table.” Wade crossed his ankles. 

"Behave. Nat and her sister are on their way!" Tony shot him a glare. "I'm sure baby Nat can kill you just as easily as her sister."

“Oh.” Wade said excitedly, rolling off the table with little finesse. “I’d bet on it.” 

Dean rubbed his face. “Think Nat’s still mad at me from last time?” He wondered, thinking back. "Should I hide?"

Wade gasped. “You pissed her off? And I missed it?” He began poking Tony. “What’d he do, What’d he do?” He asked, sounding very child like. "Tell me!"

Tony smacked his hand away. “You know him and pie. And you also know Nat and her lemon bars. He couldn’t help himself.” Tony rolled his eyes, looking back at Dean. "And possibly." He shrugged. 

"Oh, silly Dean!" Wade 'scolded' him.

Dean shot him a look. “Tell me one of your secret places to hide.” He was more scared of Nat than most monsters.

Wade giggled. “Only for the right price.” 

Tony snorted and went to fill up his coffee mug. He didn’t want to be around for the rest of that conversation. He raised his eyebrows when he heard Wade squeak and looked back. “Dean, don’t break him!” 

“Bad, Dean!” Wade whined, rubbing his arm. “So mean!” 

* * *

Walking in behind your older sister, you looked around. “So this is the place that you were telling me about? Remind me why we’re here?”

“I get a lot of my gadgets from here. New and old.” Nat shrugged. “The guys are okay.” She explained. 

“But, Tony can make pretty much everything.” You pointed out. “What could these guys possibly have that he doesn’t?” You wondered. “Or did you just want to get away from Clint?”

She shot you a look. “Did you see that explosion he left when he tried to vacuum?” She huffed. “And Dean specializes in old things. Really old things.” You blinked when she sounded impressed. 

“...Thankfully, no.” You shrugged. “I heard an explosion and my first thought was not to go towards it. Unlike you.” You teased. “And, is that awe in your voice I hear? That’s rare.” Hell, even though you knew she was proud of you for recently graduating college, she rarely _showed_ it.

She nudged you. “You know Thor. He’s like that magical with the things he finds. But modern. And less...royal.” She shrugged with a small smile. “But more of a pain in the ass.” She chuckled lightly. “You’ll get along, I’m sure.” 

You went to open your mouth when a male yelling made you stop. “DAMN IT, WADE!” 

Nat sighed. “Wade’s here.” She mumbled before walking faster towards the voice. “And it sounds like Dean is not happy with him.” She shook her head. “Wade!” She snapped, watching the man in red jump. 

“The most terrifying woman we know is here!” He sounded excited, but that only caused you to raise an eyebrow. “And the baby Black Widow is here, too!”  He held out his arms. “Hugs? Or do you kick like your sister?” He asked worriedly. “Frankly, I’m glad I’m not meeting Momma Widow!” He admitted, shuddering before gasping. “What about your poor _father_?” 

Nat crossed her arms, leaning in to ‘whisper.’ “Would you believe that I’m not the scariest sister? Or...family member at that?” She knew you would hide your laughter well at her clear joke. 

"I find that hard to believe, but  not sure if I want to find out." Wade muttered.

“You sure?” You smiled sweetly. “I’ve heard so many things about you Wade.” You walked over, enjoying his squeak. 

Dean smirked, enjoying it. It took the heat off him with Nat.

“From your sister? They can’t be good things.” Wade crossed his hands in front of his crotch. “Apologies for anything I’ve ever done in my entire life.” 

That made you lose it. "Awe, you're adorable!" You clapped a bit, making him tilt his head. “Yeah, I can totally wipe the floor with you, but I’m less intimidating than my sister.” You shrugged, as if you knew what he was thinking. 

He physically drooped in relief. “Phew! Thought I had a more scary person to worry about. Please wipe the floor with me at any time.” He said eagerly. 

Nat made a face, as did Dean. “Dude. Overboard.” Dean looked at him. “You’re even worse that me and Stark combined.” He shook his head. "And none of us know what you actually look like."

"I do." Nat cut in.

Wade looked towards her. “And we never speak of it!” He almost hissed. "Ever. Especially in front of others." He motioned to you. 

You shrugged. “I don’t judge people on looks. Except maybe pretty boy over here.” You stuck your thumb out to Dean. "He looks like he just walked off set somewhere wearing too much makeup and hair gel."

“Something an asswipe would do, am I right?” Wade nervously chuckled, somewhat surprised he felt that way. "I mean, we get it, you're attractive!"

“Nothing wrong with hair gel.” Dean crossed his arms. 

“Whoa, don’t get so defensive.” You looked at him, smirking. "I'm sure you don't spend half the morning perfecting it."

“Hey, that’s Stark, not me.” Dean tried. 

“Stark forgets to eat breakfast and lunch, let alone put hair gel.” Nat pushed his arm. “Speaking of food. Did you make me more lemon bars?” She smirked. "I've been looking forward to them."

Dean blinked. “I don’t know...how...to.” He rubbed the back of his neck. ”Baking hasn't ever been my thing. Burgers, sure. Eggs, sure. Baking…?" He looked shy.

Nat huffed. “If I teach you, will you always make them when we come?” She asked. You slipped your arm through Wade’s, pulling him away from Dean and your sister. 

“Well, hello.” Wade followed. “Adventure time?” He asked, hopeful. 

“I figured you could give me the tour while those two eye-screw each other.” You scrunched your nose.

He stayed silent. “EW.” He shook his head. “No offense but don’t agree with that pairing. Poor your sister.” He said with a body shiver. “How’s about we drop your bag off first, then on to the tour! The other pretty boy went out for some stuff.” 

“Oh, there’s another?” You laughed. “You must be gorgeous to be living among these men. Is that why the mask? We can’t handle your beauty?” You smirked at him, tilting your head slightly. 

Wade threw his head back and laughed at that. “The other is tall, dark, and handsome.” He nudged you. “As for me, I lost my handsomeness when I gained the immunity to every-fucking-thing.” He sighed with a shrug. 

“Handsomeness isn’t defined by looks alone.” You shrugged as well. “I understand not being confident in your looks though.” You said softly. “I mean, I’m the baby sister of _the_ Black Widow.” You told him honestly. “Hard to live up to that.”

“There’s no comparison so no need to make one.” He swing you gently to go to a different hall. “You’re your own person.”

“How sweet of you.” You hung on to him, losing your balance lightly. “Sorry.” You chuckled.


End file.
